Winds of Change: Leader
by TinyMinotaur
Summary: Una historia paralela a mi fic "Winds of Change". Fugo es el jefe ahora que Giorno no está, pero es un puesto que nunca creyó ocupar y para el que no estaba preparado, ¿que le esperará?. Spoilers de Purple Haze Feedback. Respuestas a un anterior review. One-Shot.


_**Para responder al review de "Winds of Change" decidí es** **cribir esta mini-historia. Me puedes contactar por correo, apolo.**_ alchemist. es de gmail.

 ** _En cuanto a la fuerza física de Gold Experience fue algo que la verdad no tomé mucho en cuenta, pero su fuerza aumenta notablemente con el Requiem, como prueba está que arrojó un escorpión a Diavolo a una velocidad increíble y lo mató de una sola oleada de golpes._**

 ** _Y si tienes razón, Fugo regresó a Passione tras los eventos de Purple Haze Feedback, solo que al momento de escribir "Winds of Change" no había leído dicha novela y cuando escribo me gusta saber de lo que estoy hablando, por eso no incluí a Fugo. Espero esto lo compense._** \--

 **LEADER**

Fugo nunca había pensado en ser el líder. Su naturaleza más bien solitaria e impulsiva lo convertían en un miembro valioso del equipo, sin embargo, claramente no estaba calificado para actuar como líder.

Giorno era muy inteligente y cauteloso en cuanto a decisiones, así que cuando le dijo a Fugo que Passione quedaría bajo su mando en lo que él estaba fuera no paraba de preguntarse qué lo llevo a decidir eso. Seguro, también estaba Polnareff, pero siendo sinceros no era de utilidad en un ataque y Giorno había ido al punto más lejano y seguro del mapa que pudo encontrar (aunque nadie lo sabía) buscando curar a Mista de una fatal enfermedad.

En cuanto se quedó solo, Fugo se dió cuenta de por que Giorno lo había elegido; al saber que Mista estaba mal mucha gente quiso aprovecharse y pelear por el control de Passione, pero contrario a lo que Fugo creyó después de que Giorno desapareció los ataques disminuyeron. No era que el interés común hubiera desaparecido, sino que ahora tenían miedo, miedo a Fugo.

No era leyenda la cruel forma en la que Massimo Volpe había muerto y cómo su asesino se paseaba ileso por los cuarteles de Passione, siempre a un lado del Jefe. El Passione de Giorno se regía por la confianza y respeto que éste inspiraba en todos y cada uno de sus leales servidores, manteniendo alejados a los usurpadores que se veían claramente superados, ahora que Fugo era el líder la cosa cambió drásticamente; Passione ahora inspiraba miedo.

Todo el mundo había oído de Purple Haze.

Nadie quería enfrentarse a Purple Haze.

Solo Giorno era capaz de codearse con Fugo sin temor al mortal Stand, nadie más en el mundo se atrevía. Por eso él tenía que ser el líder ahora.

Fugo le debía a Giorno más que su propia vida, por ello mantendría a Passione a salvo a toda costa...

Si hubo un día en el que la autoridad de Fugo fue puesta a prueba fue esa tarde en Venecia, él y Polnareff habían rentado una góndola para ir a supervisar una operación, era sencillo solo ir y ver que las cosas se estuvieran haciendo bien, pero todo empezó cuando una lluvia torrencial invadió el ambiente de repente. Era imposible ver siquiera un metro hacia adelante del pequeño barco y no se podía orillar para buscar refugio por que simplemente no se veía donde, cuando pensaron que no podía ser peor empezó el verdadero ataque.

\- Fugo...- escuchar su nombre tan de repente no lo asustó, sino la voz que lo pronunció, conocía perfectamente al propietario de esa voz. Verlo a unos cuantos metros le heló la sangre.

\- ¿B-Bruno...?- tartamudeó sin creer lo que sus ojos veían. Estaba sobre el agua como un fantasma errante, blanco como la niebla y con una expresión tan seria que bastaba para que los nervios de Fugo se botaran de inmediato.

\- Tú nos abandonaste Fugo, nos dejaste morir...- dijo el fantasma, aunque no lo señalaba su mirada era más que suficiente. Esto no podía ser real, los fantasmas no existen, ¿O si?

\- Un momento de duda te bastó para dejarnos a un lado...siempre supe que eras un cobarde.- un nuevo fantasma se formó entre la niebla mientras pronunciaba esas palabras con desprecio y acusación, con el tono típico de Abbachio aún presente. Fugo intentó retroceder pero el pequeño barco no le permitía moverse mucho, su cuerpo empapado ahora temblaba, creyó ya haber superado esto tras la redención que Giorno le ofreció, ¿Por que entonces aquellas almas regresaron a atormentarlo?

\- Confiaba en tí Fugo, en tí más que nadie, viste lo asustado que estaba y aún así me abandonaste. ¿Por que Fugo, por que?

No. No Narancia, por favor, a todos menos él.

La culpa nunca se había ido después de todo, sobre todo con el entusiasta muchacho que tanto lo seguía, el pobre Narancia sí que había muerto por su culpa. Fugo no fue lo suficientemente valiente como para ir con él, ni lo suficientemente fuerte para convencerlo de quedarse, Abbacchio tenía razón. Al ver el fantasma su pecho se oprimió y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, quiso retroceder nuevamente y alejarse de aquellos espectros que eran la prueba de sus pecados, quería desaparecer y no verlos nunca más. No tenía el valor.

Un dolor punzante lo sacó de la nube de ideas en la que se encontraba, aclarando su mente lo bastante para darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de caer al agua.

\- ¡Despierta Fugo!- exclamó Polnareff desde la tortuga, le había mordido la mano con fuerza.- ¡Sé que no debe ser agradable, pero no es real, nos están atacando!

Polnareff también había visto cosas, vió a Iggy y a Avdol, a Kakyoin, incluso a su Silver Chariot caminando en la lejanía provocando el caos que tanto deseó evitar en el pasado. Sin embargo, Pol sabía que sus amigos jamás lo acusarían y por ello fue capaz de salvarse de la ilusión, si lo vieran, Jotaro y el Viejo Joseph seguro estarían orgullosos de él. Polnareff siempre callaría sus miedos y errores mientras estuviera en Passione. Fugo observó la sangre en su mano y reaccionó, los fantasmas seguían ahí y se estaban acercando.

\- ¡Un stand enemigo! El efecto es fuerte, debe estar cerca. ¡Corre Fugo, a la orilla!- ordenó Polnareff.

El mismo miedo impulsó sus acciones, como no veía nada desde el barco saltó al agua y nadó hacia un lado lo más recto que pudo esperando alcanzar una orilla, por suerte, los canales venecianos no eran muy anchos y la alcanzó pronto, preguntándose por qué no la vió antes. En tierra había muchas sillas y mesas, todas vacías salvo una en la que un sujeto jugaba con una baraja, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de huir pero por su sonrisa Fugo supo al instante que se hallaba frente al culpable.

\- "Master of Puppets" crea ilusiones bastante aterradoras ¿No crees?- en cuanto vió aparecer a Purple Haze dejó su mazo de cartas en la mesa y cerró los ojos- Moriré, pero cumplí con mi misión...

Fugo arrojó una cápsula del virus directo al hombre sin vacilar, sin embargo, conforme el hombre desaparecía víctima del horrible virus el presentimiento de algo horrible no dejaba de acechar a Fugo, el hombre no dejaba de sonreír, ni gritaba, todo cobró sentido cuando el efecto de su Stand desapareció. No había lluvia, ni fantasmas, el sol seguía llegando a cada rincón de Venecia y el agua fluyendo tranquilamente, el horror invadió a Fugo en cuanto vió que las mesas no estaban vacías tampoco; varios civiles estaban por sufrir los efectos del virus letal.

Purple Haze Distortion había hecho al virus mucho más violento y se consumiría a sí mismo en unos instantes, pero no era suficiente, los civiles más cercanos serían alcanzados y asesinados sin piedad. Fugo vió las cartas sobre la mesa y leyó "No podemos confiar más en Passione" . Era una trampa, su verdadero propósito era que Fugo asesinara al espía para desprestigiar a Passione por un asesinato en público con víctimas civiles, una acción como esa hundiría a la organización ahora que Giorno no estaba. Fugo le había fallado...

\- ¡The Hand!

Alguien gritó haciendo que un curioso Stand blandiera la mano al frente provocando una onda de vacío que se tragó el resto del virus que avanzaba por el aire hacia los civiles, salvándolos sin que siquiera se enteraran. El cuerpo del espía desapareció antes de que alguien pudiera notarlo, su plan había fallado salvando a Fugo en el último instante. Fugo vió con sorpresa al usuario del Stand azul, quien estaba igual de nervioso y claramente había actuado por mero reflejo, era un hombre curioso con dos cicatrices muy peculiares en el rostro y cabello negro aclarado a los costados.

\- ¡Hey tú, que demonios fue eso?!- exclamó buscando respuestas, pero Fugo ya había desaparecido.

Ahora era más que obvio el hecho de que Fugo era demasiado impulsivo como para ser el líder, su única esperanza era que Giorno regresara pronto.

Oh, y también el hecho de que Okuyasu Nijimura nunca olvidaría sus vacaciones en Venecia.


End file.
